Users Alliances
Please follow this rules, so every user have an space for theirs alliances, and page loads faster for everyone: To edit, just press the "EDIT" button on the top left side of the page. It's better to edit in source mode, so, click on the "source tab" at the top, and then add your alliance at the bottom, as following: (Copy and paste the following text inside the box, and modify it with the info about your alliance) 'Name of the alliance here' or use an Slider Picture Gallery: Image 1 here.png| caption text here Image 2 here.png| caption text here Image 3 here.png| caption text here Description about your alliance here :Requirements here: *Requirement 1 here *Requirement 2 here *Requirement 3 here Then to apply the changes just click on 'Publish' or if you want to see a preview of the changes first click on the 'Preview'button. That's all! After the admins has checked your alliance information, it will be added to the front main page, inside 'Community Table'. :Remember: *Add your alliance on this page only, DO NOT CREATE A SEPARATED PAGE, it will be deleted. *Always add new alliances AT THE BOTTOM, respecting the actual order of the list. *You must updload your pictures before you can use them . *Please updload only 2 pictures per alliance, and set the size of the thumbnail to 150px max, or use a Slider Picture Gallery for placing more pictures. *If you want to highlight a text use the 'font' tag with the color you desire as following: Text here *If you need help, or have a question, just ask on any of the admin's message walls. __TOC__ Alliances List 'Galaxy Gangster' Galaxy Gangster (a.k.a. “GG1”) is a friendly, helpful and battle active top ranking alliance on Galaxy Life. Despite it accomplishment on the leader board, the alliance like to keep a positive manner to all it members, allies and rivals. English is it official language. Galaxy Gangster 2 (a.k.a. “GG2”) is their secondary alliance for trainees, amateurs and super attackers on vacations. Regardless of cheats in this game, Galaxy Gangster is against cheating and will not cheat under any circumstances. However, Galaxy Gangster will fight dirty if the other side starts playing dirty first in war. It is also against bad language and behavior because of underage members. Galaxy Gangster’s goals are accomplishments in war while creating a sociable environment for friends and families. Galaxy Gangster is always at the lookout for new talented and active player. If you can fight and have a good sense of humor, look no further, this might be the best group for you. All players must contact a current galaxy gangster member for interview to be accepted into this alliance! ' 'The Varden Alliance The Varden Alliance website is... thevardengl.blogspot.com To join you MUST be at least level 8. Email oliver.hill@hotmail.com to join. You will recive a form to fill in, if you pass, you're in! WE WILL BE ABLE TO ACCEPT NEW MEMBERS VERY SOON WHEN OUR GENERAL GETS TO LEVEL 15. Thank you. 'The Frozen Throne' ' ' The ' Frozen Throne or F.T '''is one of the risning alliance in Galaxy Life.Now we need new alliance members.You should be at least '''Lvl.30 '''and very active at alliance war. No need to pass form or interview. 'Darkmaster' The DARKMASTER alliance is now recruiting people for wars. We have daily wars. We need players of level 25 AT LEAST!! You can get many war point for joining our alliance simply search us. If we think you are a good player, you will be seeing you defense bunkers full of starlinators, not marines. That's a way in which we reward you. 'Warriors Spartans' WaRRiOrS SpArTaNs are recruting brave warriors. '" We are a simply alliance."' 'The' 'Benefits:' *We have '''5299 WAR POINTS' *We protect our members. *We have won 19 wons. *We can recruit 0 warriors (Sorry,but,if you have a big level,we will recruit you ; 25+) *Our general ( hetash ; A killer '') destroy strong enemy and you can destroy weak enemy. *We lost 4 wars when we have 5-7 members...(Enemy has 30-40 members) Our disadvandage...But we destroy that enemy now... *We recruit every anyone(Any level) How you can come in our alliance ? We have a ambassador('srenko'). His coordinates '''System YM MUS '(489,675). You can see our alliance on his planet. WE WAIT YOU! Spy Alliances Become A SPY Starlings! You can change your starlings become a Spy! Join NOW!!! Spy Alliences Director, Steven Helghan Empire Join the Helghast to fight for their cause in claiming their rightful place in the universe, not just in their own, but also in Galaxy Life. Show the enemies that the Helghan Empire will expand its glory forever and overthrow the alliances at the top of the Leaderboards. :How to Join: Location: Calla System, coordinates- (360,198) Helghast Rule/Requirements: *1-Swear and oath that you'll do your duty as a soldier that you will fight in every war under the rule of your Autarch. *2-Helghan will not tolerate the attack on other alliance. Unless, they've attack us so many time for our resources or that they declare war on us. *3-Radec perfers most of the members to follow the systems of military tradition in Helghan: :Level 75-100 or more: Earn the right to choose who to declare war. :Level 60-70: Earns the title Captain :Level 15-20: Earns their respect as a private and will not be kicked out. :Level 10-14: Have 1 month to participate in 2 or more wars or go up to level 15. Those who don't suceed is kicked out, but can try again. :Level 1-9: Have about 1 month and 30 days to participate in at least 1 war or go up to level 10. Consequence same was Level 10-14. *4-Never attack the General's planet or colonies. Punishment is permanent kick out or demotion from captain to private. *5-Double your efforts in war, don't be lazy. Punishment for laziness in war will be kicking our all memebers with no war points. Unless they are captain, this rule will not apply on them, but will be given a demotion until further notice. *6-For the safety of our people in our homes, the senate has now considered limiting the levels of captains to limit the number of wars people keep declaring. Fight for belgium! Alliances Logo.png|our alliance logo Starlinator.png|our alliance character Colossus.png|a colossus Falcon.png|you will need these!! Hey guys, this is zander speaking! i'm the general of fight for belgium. fight for belgium! is an alliance for everyone that loves and respects belgium. you must also be active in wars for starbase levels 5-8. members that give us 50 or more war points per war will be promoted to captain. how to join: :Captain conditions: *s- trike, beetle tank, raider, wasp, hoover UFO, falcon and all training camp units exept from starlinator unlocked *you must have colony. *max. 25% of the members can be captain Private conditions: *s-trike, beetle tank, wasp, marine, looter, flamethrower and bazooka unlocked We will only recruit members of levels 20+ if we lose a war by your weak defences, you will be kicked out. you can just search us in the rank, so wath are you waiting for! Die Angriffslust WE ARE RECRUITING!!!! :Joining conditions: *At least lvl 80. *Collosus unlocked. *You must be very active in wars. To contact our members we add them as facebook friends. If you didn't get warpoints for 3 wars we'll kick you out (exept if you tell us a valid reason before you missed those wars). Our current rank is 1612. We won 51 wars and lost 3, 2 of them where 0-0 because our opponents where completely down before be could get any warpoints (tie=lose). We you reach 10.000 warpoints you'll get promoted to captain. 'Elite Assasins' We are the Elite Assasins we never give up until the end!!!! We are looking for a new captain, so if you join and help alot in the war alot you might be the next captain :D Requirements: *User must be lv 30 or higher. *User must have a lv 5 or higher. *Star Base Must be active and help in the warAlliances The Lost & Damned! Hey Galaxy life Players,Why Dont you join our alliance The Lost & Damned! & Become a Property of The Lost while you live! Most Exp gotten in wars from a level 38 user!!.jpg|Join us and get the most exp war points coins and minerals from wars!! You'll gain more levels.jpg|Joins us and gain more levels!! Join us and pass all ur friends.jpg|Join us and pass all your friends!! Alliance level 5.jpg|The Lost is Level 5 Alliance members.jpg|Our Brothers of the lost Alliance Wars Won.jpg|''Their forces were very weak and we won against them'' Attack Deadly .jpg|We Attack Deadly Attack Deadly 3.jpg|The Lost Destroys everything in its path K15.jpg|''Our brothers resurrector will destroy you if you betray us'' Peace and Salutations upon the beastly Warriors,Friends,Foes we have been wronged in the past and we have been lost for thousands of years,we were attacked by other clans(alliances)and we were very weakened by all the other forces of the lost,but today we saw a way on how to conquer the far ends of the lost by joining forces we together will unleash TOTAL DESTRUCTION UPON OUR ENEMIES!!& the brothers who will support us(Allies)we will merge our us(our alliance) with them. :Why you should join & become one of the Lost *We have become stronger in the lost thus we have 5 wars won and sadly 1 lost,and we will STRIVE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF OUR ENEMIES TILL WE LIVE,And only so powerful the lost has made us that in 8 wars we became level 5!! *We swear an oath that wont give up until the war is ended. *We never had a KO loss.we will get no lossess in the lost. *We can win by KO or a by a normal win *Our alliance is level 4,we will soon become level 9 and become more powerful until we gain what we were born for! the Alliance leaderboard *We have 4560 War points all made by attacking the enemies who disgraced the lost. How you should become a property of the lost???? *Visit this War Academy(X=233,Y=668)and then join our creed. *We accept any level of our brothers no matter how big or how small we always appreciate them,BUT THERE IS 1 BUT ONLY 1 PLEDGE THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO ATTACK THE ENEMIES as you are a part of the LOST *Your Home(Star Base)must at least be of level 4 *Just attacking with Low Fire power wont do any good,we will be attacking the heart of the alliance(the highest level)so you will have to have the falcon or the colossus. May the lost be there forever!!!!!!!! U.C.E.P. We are recruiting good soldiers who attacked in all wars. :Joining Conditions: *At least level 18 *Always participate in wars *Star Base Level 5 *At least have beeetle tank activated If you want to join us you will have to acept the following rules; *Never Betray your Alliance Partners *Always to get at least 10 warpoints on each war. Our alliance had never been defeated and if we recruit more good soldiers we will continue the same. In this alliance we take care of our partners. If someone attacks you without reason we will do the same to him. 'BE_THE_ALLIANCE' BE_THE_ALLIANCE is an alliance led by BE_THE_BANANAS, Mushroom_Man_37, snazzycat99, and ~LilRanger~. We are all on Agame.com, but we are over level 100. Our alliance wins alot of wars; we declare 99% of our wars and within 12 hours of the last one. Therefore, you must be extremely active to join. (We use supermarines to take out easy targets or areas in sucession.) If you want to help us rise to the top you must meet our requirements. :Requirements: *Level 70+ *Level 7+ star base *Free admission for users with BE_THE_ at the start of their name ;) *To be a Captain you must have the Colossus unlocked. 'Vikings Killer' Vikings killer is one of the best alliances yet, we got 1k war points in 3 days. Dont turn away just because were currently only level 3, we are recruiting, and the two people with the highest war points (other than general), get the captain rank. There are no requirements, just if you dont have at least 1 war point within the first three wars you will be kicked! There are wealthy rewards for active members...... JOIN NOW! Type on the search EXACTLY THIS: Vikings killer and choose the one with that name. JOIN NOW!!!!!!!!!! 'Fighting Vriends' If you looking for a cool alliance join the fighting vriends! Requirements: *Star base 7. *Starlinator and colossus unlocked. *Player Level 100. *Be Active in wars. If you fulfill all this requirements, join the Fighting Vriends! Whe are level 13, and our highest member is above level 150, also, whe have 41 wars won - 8 lost.' Remember' our name if Fighting Vriends' '''not fighting friends, so type it good. whe have 7 members above the lvl 100 Whe are waiting for you! JOIN NOW !!!!!! Fighting vriends yeah! 'Peace Seekers' We are a newly formed alliance thats looking for active players, our goal is to reach top ranking in game. we even have our own hompage, to ease communications between members. all who can fullfill our requirements are more than welcome, also must say, since there are young people playing this game we do appreciate a sertain language code. and we DESPISE cheaters. tjek out our hompage for more info: Peace seekers :'Requirements for you to join are:''' *you must sign up on our homepage *be at least of lvl 70 and have 1 starbase 7 *more info can be found on our homepage Category:Alliances Category:Alliances